Zwerge
Frosterben, einige Dunkeleisen) Ragnaros der Feuerfürst, Schattenhammer (Dunkeleisen) Loken (Eisen) |organization = |alignment = |leader = Magni Bronzebart (Bronzebärte) Falstad Wildhammer (Wildhämmer) Imperator Dagran Thaurissan, Moira Thaurissan (Dunkeleisen) Yorg Sturmherz (Frosterben) Loken (Eisen) |mount = Widder |population = |environment = |homeworld = Azeroth |capital = Eisenschmiede (Bronzebärte) Nistgipfel (Wildhämmer) Schwarzfelstiefen (Dunkeleisen) Eisfestung (Frosterben) Thor Modan (Eisenzwerge) |area = Khaz Modan (Dun Morogh, Loch Modan, Sumpfland, Sengende Schlucht, Brennende Steppe) Nordend (Sturmgipfel) Zentralkalimdor (Bael Modan, Theramore) |language = Zwergisch, Gemeinsprache |slang = Gnomisch, Goblin, Orcisch, Thalassisch |height = 114-135 cm (Mann) 109-130 cm (Frau) |weight = }} Geschichte Die Zwerge sind seit langer Zeit bestrebt, die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Dank der Bemühungen der zwergischen Archäologen haben sie bereits viel über den Ursprung ihres Volkes erfuhren. Da jedoch noch immer viele Rätsel um ihre Vergangenheit ungelöst sind, führen die Zwerge auf der Suche nach Antworten weiterhin Ausgrabungen an uralten Stätten in ganz Azeroth durch. In der Stadt Uldaman fand man die Schriften von Norgannon, dem Historiker der Titanen, der die Weiterentwicklung der Irdenen niedergeschrieben hatte. Die Zwerge stammen von der zweiten Generation der Irdenen ab, die durch den Fluch des Fleisches ihre steinartige Haut verloren hatten. Im Gegensatz zu den Nachfahren der ersten Generation behielten die Zwerge ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten. Die Zwerge errichteten in dem gewaltigsten der Berge von Dun Morogh eine Schmiede. Um die Schmiede herum, auf den Mauern der Vorgängerstadt Alt-Eisenschmiede, errichteten die Zwerge die heutige Stadt Eisenschmiede als Huldigung an ihrem Schöpfer. Auch entstand das Königreich Khaz Modan, ebenfalls nach dem Schmiedevater benannt. Es reichte vom nördlichen Sumpfland bis zum nördlichen Rotkammgebirge im Süden. Krieg der drei Hämmer thumb Unter den Zwergen entstanden zahlreiche Clans. Der Clan der Ambossar-Familie wurde zum Königsgeschlecht. Weitere große Zwergenclans waren die Bronzebärte, Wildhämmer und Dunkeleisenzwerge. Viele Jahrhunderte lang lebten die Zwerge in Eisenschmiede in Harmonie. Nach dem Tod von Hochkönig Modimus Ambossar entbrannte ein Erbstreit unter den drei großen Clans, der sich zum viele Jahre dauernden Krieg der drei Hämmer entwickelte. Die am Ende siegreichen Bronzebärte vertrieben Zwerge der anderen Clans aus der Stadt. Die Dunkeleisenzwerge, unter der Herrschaft von Zaubererthan Thaurissan, zogen gleichzeitig gegen die Bronzebärte und die Wildhämmer in den Krieg und wurden vernichtend geschlagen. Als die vereinten Streitkräfte der Bronzebärte und Wildhämmer vor den Toren Thaurissan, der Stadt der Dunkelzwerge, standen, beschwor der Zaubererthan Sieben, ein ebenso mächtiges wie böses Wesen. Sieben befreite den Feuerfürst Ragnaros und die bei der Entfesselung freigesetzten Energien schufen den Schwarzfels und seine Feuer verzehrten das herumliegende Land. Der Zaubererthan Thaurissan und seine Magier wurden Opfer der Flammen, die überlebenden Dunkeleisenzwerge wurden von Ragnaros unterworfen und die Armee der Zwerge zog sich aus Furcht vor dem Feuerfürsten zurück. Rat der drei Hämmer Um den Naturkatastrophen, die kurz vor dem Kataklysmus weite Teile Azeroths erschütterten, auf den Grund zu gehen, führte König Magni Bronzebart ein Uraltes Ritual durch. Dabei wurde der König in eine Statue aus Diamant verwandelt und verschmolz mit den Tiefen von Eisenschmiede. Seine Tochter Moira nutzte das so entstandene Machtvakuum und übernahm kurzerhand den Thron von Eisenschmiede. Nur durch das Eingreifen von König Varian Wrynn von Sturmwind und seines Sohnes Prinz Anduin wurde ein weiterer Bürgerkrieg zwischen den drei Zwergenclans verhindert. Die Herrschaft über Eisenschmiede wurde vom Rat der drei Hämmer übernommen, in dem die drei Zwergenclans gleichberechtigt vertreten sind. Der Thandol-Übergang Da Grim Batol nach dem Krieg der drei Hämmer nicht mehr bewohnbar war, zogen die Wildhämmer ins Hinterland von Lordaeron und errichteten dort ihre neue Hauptstadt, den Nistgipfel. Um die Beziehungen und den Handel mit den Wildhammerzwergen zu festigen, bauten die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede den Thandolübergang. Die strategisch bedeutende Brücke verbindet Lordaeron und Khaz Modan miteinander und dient als Handelsroute zwischen Zwergen und Menschen. Krieg gegen die Orcs thumb Die Orcs gelangten Jahrhunderte später durch das Dunkle Portal nach Azeroth und vernichteten die Nation Sturmwind. Sie konnten weite Teile von Khaz Modan erobern und die meisten Festungen der Zwerge fielen. Eisenschmiede konnte nicht eingenommen werden und Orgrim Schicksalshammer, der Häuptling der Orcs, befahl Kilrogg Totauge und seinem Clan des blutenden Auges die Festung zu belagern. Die anderen Clans bedienten sich am Öl des Meeres und den reichen Ressourcen der Minen, um in Lordaeron zu landen. Nachdem die Orcs dort von einer Allianz aus Menschen, Hochelfen und Wildhammerzwergen geschlagen worden war, wandte sich Anduin Lothar mit seiner Armee nach Süden und sprengte die Belagerung von Eisenschmiede. Kilrogg konnte nur knapp entkommen. Mit der von den Zwergen und Gnomen bereitgestellten Technik konnte die Horde bis zur Schwarzfelsspitze getrieben werden, die sie von den Dunkeleisenzwergen erobert hatten. Doch nicht alle Orcs wurden geschlagen oder gefangen genommen. und , halten noch immer die rote Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza gefangen. Der Drachenmalclans unter der Führung von Zuluhed und Nekros hält Alexstrasza, die Königin des Roten Drachenschwarms, in der ehemaligen Zwergenfestung Grim Batol gefangen. Während Zuluhed mit seinen Kriegern weiterhin Dun Algaz hält, nutzt Nekros die Dämonenseele, um mit Hilfe der roten Drachen Khaz Modan zu terrorisieren. Nachdem es dem Menschenmagier Rhonin gelang, die Dämonenseele zu zerstören, können die Zwerge Khaz Modan zurückerobern und Dun Algaz fällt unter dem Ansturm der Allianz. Aus Dank schlossen sich die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede und dem Nistgipfel der Allianz an. Muradin Bronzebart wurde Botschafter am Hof von Lordaeron und unterrichtete dort den jungen Prinzen Arthas Menethil in den Künsten des Kampfes. In Sturmwind wurde Hjalmar Ambossar der Ausbilder von König Varian Wrynn. Die Paladine der silbernen Hand nahmen die ersten Zwerge in ihrem Orden auf, was zum Beginn der Spaltung des Ordens wurde. Der dritte Krieg thumb Bald traf ein neuer Feind auf den Plan: Die untote Geißel. Um dieser bösen Armee Herr zu werden, reisten Alexandros Mograine und sein Berater Schönufer nach Eisenschmiede. Aus einem rätselhaften Fragment schuf Magni Bronzebart die Klinge Aschenbringer, mit welcher sich Alexandros in Magnis Namen an Arthas rächen sollte. Arthas hatte seine Freunde und sein Volk an die Geißel verraten, war zum Todesritter geworden und hatte Muradin und seinen Vater Terenas getötet. Lordaeron war zwar gefallen, doch konnte der Sieg in Kalimdor errungen werden. Die Zwerge hatten Jaina Prachtmeer und ihre Expeditionsarmee unterstützt. In ihrer Stadt Theramore kamen nach dem Krieg einige Zwerge unter. Konflikte im eigenen Land Nachdem die Zwerge entdeckt hatten, dass sie von den Irdenen abstammen und somit Kinder der Titanen sind, befahl König Magni Bronzebart den Wechsel vom Bergbau hin zur Archäologie. Die Forscherliga, vorher ein Verband von Entdeckern, wurde zur treibenden Kraft hinter dem Drang zur Erforschung ihrer Abstammung. Der dritte Bruder, Brann wurde zum führenden Forscher in diesem Fach. Doch in der Familie Bronzebart läuft nicht alles glatt. Moira, Tochter von Magni, fühlt sich von ihrem Vater gehasst, da sie eine Frau ist und Magni lieber einen Sohn gehabt hätte. Noch dazu wird sie von den Dunkeleisenzwergen entführt und als Geisel gehalten. Imperator Thaurissan und Moira verlieben sich in einander und zeugen ein Kind. Magni glaubt das sie verhext worden war. Andere ebenfalls verhasste Verwandte machen den Zwergen das Leben schwer. Bei ihren Forschungen in den Tiefen und den Ruinen haben sie die Troggs freigelassen, welche bezüglich der Erschaffung der Irdenen durch die Titanen, ein Misserfolg darstellen. Diese Monster überfallen nun die Zwerge und besetzten einige Ruinen und Gegenden in Khaz Modan und fallen auch in Gnomeregan ein. Die Gnome setzen in ihrer Verzweiflung Giftgas frei, wodurch ihre Stadt unbewohnbar wird und einige Gnome mutieren. Diese Umstände zwingen die Gnome zum Auszug aus der Stadt. Da sich die Zwerge für das Schicksal der Gnome verantwortlich fühlen, bieten sie ihnen einen Platz in Eisenschmiede an. Auch die Dunkeleisenzwerge geben keine Ruhe. Unter dem Befehl von Ragnaros greifen sie immer wieder an und können einige Teile Khaz Modans besetzen. World of Warcraft Classic Fünf Jahre nach dem Ende des dritten Krieges beginnen die Zwerge damit sich selbst zu helfen. Da die Armee auf "fernen" Schlachtfeldern die Horde bekämpft, wehrt sich das Volk selbst gegen seine Feinde. Als Horde und Allianz in die Schwarzfelstiefen eindringen, müssen sie feststellen, dass Moira nicht gerettet werden wollte. Als der Körper ihres Mannes erschlagen vor ihr liegt weigert sie sich die Tiefen zu verlassen. Schwanger übernimmt sie die Regentschaft über die Dunkeleisenzwerge und wenig später wird ihr Sohn in den von Ragnaros befreiten Schwarzfelstiefen geboren. Wrath of the Lich King In den Sturmgipfeln in Nordend kämpfen Horde und Allianz dafür, den Eisenzwergen einen weiteren Zugriff auf die Relikte und Ruinen der Titanen zu verwehren. Dabei werden sie von alten Verwandten, Irdene einer zweiten Generation, unterstützt, die gegen den Fluch des Fleisches immun sind. Mithilfe dieser mächtigen Verbündeten spürt die Allianz Brann Bronzebart in den Weiten der Sturmgipfel auf und trifft im Vorgebirge auf die Forscherliga. Brann war mit der Liga nach Nordend gegangen, um mehr über den Tod seines Bruders Muradin zu erfahren. Dabei entdeckten sie einen weiteren Zwergenclan, die Frosterben. Dieser Clan von blauhäutigen Zwergen steht unter der Regentschaft des mysteriösen Yog Sturmherz, der aber eigentlich wie ein Bronzebart aussieht. Als Brann im Dorf der Frosterben ankommt, erkennt er in Yog Sturmherz seinen Bruder Muradin wieder. Auch Magni kommt nach Nordend, um seinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. Danach trennen sich die Wege der Brüder wieder. Magni kehrt nach Eisenschmiede zurück und Muradin will den Lichkönig bekämpfen. In Eiskrone führt Muradin die Allianz siegreich gegen Arthas. Brann geht nach Ulduar. In der Stadt der Titanen gelingt es Brann, Yogg-Saron zu besiegen und das Wachsystem Algalon davon zu überzeugen, Azeroth nicht zu vernichten. In Ulduar findet Brann seltsame Steintafeln und sendet diese nach Eisenschmiede. Weltenbeben Die Steintafeln erreichen schließlich den Hafen von Sturmwind. Der Schattenhammerkult erkennt die Macht der Tafeln und will mit ihnen den Untergang der Welt einleiten. Dennoch erreichen die Steintafeln sicher Eisenschmiede. Die Schamanen der Wildhammerzwerge und des Irdenen Rings reisen ebenfalls nach Eisenschmiede. Sie sind beunruhigt, da sie nicht mehr mit den Elementaren kommunizieren können, Prinz Anduin und sein Vater Varian haben sich mal wieder zerstritten. Um wieder Ruhe im Hause Wrynn zu schaffen, lädt Magni Bronzebart den Prinzen nach Eisenschmiede ein. König Varian hofft, dass die Zwerge aus Anduin einen Krieger machen. Die Zwerge erkennen jedoch schnell, dass der junge Prinz dafür kein Talent hat. Anduin hält sich lieber bei Hohepriester Rohan auf lernt bei diesem viel über das heiligt Licht. Als Azeroth immer häufiger durch Erdbeben erschüttert wird, will Magni mit dem Planeten kommunizieren. Das Ritual, welches er mithilfe der Steintafeln durchführt, schlägt fehl und Magni wird als Diamantstatue Teil der Erde. Eisenschmiede bleibt nicht lange führungslos. Moira kehrt mit ihrem Sohn Dagran nach Eisenschmiede zurück. Zusammen mit den Dunkeleisenzwergen will sie ihren und den Erbanspruch ihres Sohnes geltend machen. Das Volk von Eisenschmiede lehnt Moira als Anführerin ab und es kommt fast zum Bürgerkrieg, als Moira und die Dunkeleisenzwerge die Stadt abriegeln. Anduin hält sich immer noch in der eingeschlossenen Stadt auf und ist jetzt Moiras Geisel. König Varian und ein Trupp des SI:7 dringen mithilfe der Tiefenbahn in Eisenschmiede ein, um Anduin und die Zwerge zu befreien. Anduin bewahrt seinen Vater davor, Moira zu töten. Da man Moira nicht die uneingeschränkte Herrschaft über Eisenschmiede überlassen will, wird der Rat der drei Hämmer gegründet. Zusammen mit Moira sollen Falstad Wildhammer, Hochthan des Wildhammerclans und Muradin Bronzebart, Anführer der Eisenzwerge, ihre drei Clans als ein gemeinsames Volk führen. Cataclysm Todesschwinge, der ehemalige Erdenwächter und Aspekt des Todes, erwacht und löst den Kataklysmus aus. Durch die Ankunft der neuen Clans können junge Zwerge jetzt die Wege der Magier, Schamanen und Hexenmeister beschreiten. Im Schattenhochland bedrohen die Orcs des Drachenmalclans und des Schattenhammerclans die zerstrittenen Familien des Wildhammerclans. Kurdran Wildhammer hilft dabei, den Streit zwischen den Familien des Wildhammerclans zu schlichten. Bei einer Wildhammerhochzeit, die den Clan wieder vereint, verschenkt Kurdran das letzte Küken von Hori'zee, seinem Greif. Mists of Pandaria Es herrscht noch immer Uneinigkeit unter den drei großen Zwergenclans. Varian Wrynn will den Zwergen in Dun Morogh bei ihrem Problem mit den Zandalari helfen, damit diese mit nach Durotar kommen und sich am Marsch auf Orgrimmar beteiligen können. Doch weder der Wildhammer- noch der Bronzebartclan will ihm helfen, denn sie befürchten, dass die Dunkeleisenzwerge die verbleibenden Zwerge beider Clans angreifen und vernichten werden. Ausgerechnet Moira unterstützt Varian. Sie verkündet erneut die Loyalität ihres Clans gegenüber der Allianz und Eisenschmiede. Varian sagt ihr, dass sie nun mit ihrem Sieg prahlen kann. Moira kämpft zusammen mit einigen von ihren Kriegern in der Schlacht um Orgrimmar. Sie nutzen eine Maulwurfsmaschine. Doch Moiras Krieger werden von einem Eisernen Stern der Orcs ausgelöscht und Moira muss sich zurückziehen. Erscheinungsbild Beinahe jeder Zwergenclan hat ein einzigartiges Erscheinungsbild. Die einzige gemeinsame Komponente ist der gewaltige Bart bei den Männern und die kleine aber kompakte Körpergröße. In der Regel werden männliche Zwerge bis zu 1,35 m und Die Frauen der Zwerge um die 1,30 m groß. Die Männer flechten ihre Bärte zu verschiedenen Zöpfen und die Frauen geben sich mit ihren Haaren viel Mühe. Man sieht den Zwergen an, dass sie einst aus der Erde kamen. Ihre Haut wirkt rubinartig, bei helleren Typen erinnert sie eher an Sand. Bei ihren Bärten und ihrem Haar ist es recht ähnlich, sie haben die Farben von Bodenschätzen und Erdtypen. Im Alter verfärbt sich mancher Bart in ein helles Weißgrau. Bronzebartzwerge Bei den Zwergen des Bronzebartclans gibt es die abwechslungsreichsten Varianten. Ihre Hautfarbe kann von grau bis zu einem hellen Weiß reichen. Die Bärte können weiß aber auch kräftig rot sein. Dunkeleisenzwerge Die Dunkeleisenzwerge haben meist eine schwarz-graue Haut und Haarfärbung. Nur selten tragen sie dieselbe Bartfärbung wie ihre Verwandten. Ihre Augen glühen rot, was aber wohl am Einfluss von Ragnaros liegt. Wildhammerzwerge Die Zwerge des Wildhammerclans besitzen die größte Statur ihrer Gattung. Sie sind ebenfalls muskelbepackt aber weniger kompakt als die Zwerge der anderen Clans. Ihre meist helle Haut ist mit Tattoos verziert, welche die Zwerge aus symbolischen, rituellen oder auch rein optischen Gründen tragen. Fraktionen Spielbare Fraktionen ;Zwerge von Eisenschmiede Bis einschließlich waren die zum Bronzebartclan gehörenden Zwerge von Eisenschmiede die einzig spielbare Fraktion der Zwerge. *Hauptstadt: Eisenschmiede *Reittier: Widder *Startgebiet: Eisklammtal, Dun Morogh *Fraktion: Allianz *Anführer: Muradin vom Rat der drei Hämmer ;Dunkeleisenzwerge (Spielbar) Seit sind die Dunkeleisenzwerge als verbündetes Volk ebenfalls spielbar. Weitere Fraktionen ;Bronzebartzwerge ;Dunkeleisenzwerge ;Forscherliga ;Sturmlanzen ;Wildhammerzwerge Kultur Die Abstammung der Zwerge vom Stein und aus den Tiefen hat einen großen Einfluss auf ihre Gesellschaft und Kultur. Lange Zeit war es ihnen wichtig, ein Meister im Bergbau und im Umgang mit dem Amboss zu sein und große Reichtümer anzuhäufen. Seit die Zwerge die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft entdeckt haben, gilt es nun, ein großer Forscher und Entdecker zu sein. Auch der Krieg spielt eine große Rolle. Mächtige Krieger werden hoch angesehen, die besten von ihnen sind die Bergkönige, mächtige und starke Thans, welche die Kraft der Titanen verwenden, um ihre Feinde zu zerschmettern. Baustil thumb|348px Die Fassaden der Bauwerke und Häuser sind mit herausgearbeiteten Bildwerken verziert. Die meisten Zwerge ziehen es vor, Gänge und Kammern in den Stein zu schlagen und unterirdisch zu leben. Dies gilt auch für "normale" Häusern, bei denen das Erdgeschoss den Eingangsbereich bildet. Die Wohn- und Schlafräume befinden sich über mehrere Kelleretagen verteilt. Lediglich die Wildhammerzwerge leben lieber in Häusern in und an dem Hang von Bergen. Die Krone der Baukunst der Zwerge sind aber Städte wie Eisenschmiede und Grim Batol: Mächtige Bergfestungen, die aus dem Stein und in den Stein geschlagen worden sind. Für kleinwüchsige Wesen haben die Zwerge sehr hohe Hallen erbaut. Dazu sind die Wohnungen, Geschäfte, Tempel und Paläste oft noch mit aufwendigen Runenmustern verziert. Die Eingangsbereiche von wichtigen Einrichtungen sind mit aufwändig verarbeiteten Säulen verziert und manchmal verraten Motive den Zweck des Hauses. Technologie Die Zwerge sind Meister im Umgang mit der Spitzhacke und dem Schmiedehammer. Ihre Fähigkeiten können von keinem anderen Volk auch ansatzweise erreicht werden. Ihr Zentrum ist die große Schmiede in Eisenschmiede. Dort erschaffen die Meisterschmiede und ihre Lehrlinge hochwertige Waffen und Rüstungen, aber auch Dinge für den täglichen Gebrauch. Ihr Heiligtum ist der große Amboss. Dieser verzauberte Amboss darf nur von den Besten ihres Fachs benutzt werden. Große Gießkräne bewegen Lava und geschmolzenen Stahl durch die Schmiedewerkstätten. Einen wichtigen Anteil haben auch die Gnome, die den Zwergen ihre Techniken und Forschungen zur Verfügung stellen. Zusammen konnten die beiden Völker schon die eine oder andere Erfindung erschaffen oder verbessern. Gefürchtet sind die Dampfpanzer und Flugmaschinen von Eisenschmiede. Während der eine einen mächtigen Wall schnell vernichtet, ist die Flugmaschine der Albtraum der fliegenden Feinde von Eisenschmiede. Krieg left|thumb Die Zwerge sind ein Volk von offensiven Kämpfern. Gedeckt von den treffsicheren Scharfschützen und Gebirgsjägern stürmt eine Meute schwer gepanzerter wütender Krieger vor. Meist mit Äxten und Hämmern bewaffnet sind die Zwerge ähnlich gefürchtete Krieger wie die Orcs. Sollten die Nahkampfwaffen an den Verteidigungslinien der Feinde scheitern, kommen die Konstrukte der Zwerge und Gnome zum Einsatz. Dampfbetriebene Belagerungsmaschinen durchbrechen Mauern, während Flugmaschinen und die stolzen Greife der Wildhammerzwerge beinahe immer die Luftherrschaft erkämpfen. Sind die großen Bergfestungen bedroht, schließen die Zwerge deren Haupttore und verschanzen sich. Mit Hilfe von Schießschanzen halten die Scharfschützen Belagerungstruppen auf Distanz. Die gewaltigen Haupttore sind Meisterarbeiten der Schmiedekunst und beinahe nicht überwindbar. Sollte es zum Entsatz durch befreundete Truppen kommen, schwingen die Tore auf und ein Mob wütender Krieger macht die Belagerungstruppen nieder. An ihrer Spitze kämpfen wie immer die mächtigen Bergkönige, die wilden Kriegerthans der Zwergenclans. Zwerge sind entschlossene Krieger, die sehr ausdauernd kämpfen können. Kriegsmüde Zwerge bekommt man mit genügend Sold und Bier wieder aufs Schlachtfeld. Zwerge verfügen über ein gewisses strategisches Wissen und sollte ein Befehl unsinnig sein, äußern sie offen ihre Bedenken. Braukunst thumb|350px Neben den Pandaren und den Ogern sind die Zwerge ein Volk, das großen Wert auf ein gutes und gehaltvolles Bier legt. Ein Reinheitsgebot scheint es nicht zu geben, da die Zwerge verschiedenste Pflanzen verwenden, um den Geschmack und die "Wirkung" des Bieres zu verbessern und zu steigern. Bei jeder kleineren Ansammlung von Zwergen kann man Fässer mit Bier finden und in jedem Dorf eine Schenke. Die Brauereien sind im stetigen Wettbewerb. Dieser geht sogar so weit, dass es schon zu Sabotage und Handgreiflichkeiten gekommen ist. Auf dem Braufest kommt es jährlich zum Wettbewerb der Brauereien. Es werden Marktschreier gesucht, die in ganz Eisenschmiede ihr Bier anpreisen und das der Konkurrenz anprangern. Das Bier spielt für die Moral der Zwerge eine wichtige Rolle. Das Versprechen auf ein gutes Bier lässt einen Zwerg besser und heftiger kämpfen. Auch ermutigt es bereits müde Zwerge wieder. Die Bronzebärte hassen das Bier der Dunkeleisenzwerge und umgekehrt ist es nicht besser. Allerdings erkennt man gute Biere der anderen als solche an. Als Corin Düsterbräu erschlagen wird, bedauern die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede seinen Verlust, denn sein Bier war gut und es wird kein weiteres mehr geben. Ernährung Die Zwerge leben nicht vom Bier allein. Aber zusammen mit einem solchen bevorzugen sie handfeste und herzhafte Nahrung, wie etwa Eberrippchen und Kotelett. Rauchen Das Rauchen wird einzig im Roman "Nacht des Drachen" beschrieben. Religion Die Zwerge sind Mitglieder in der Kirche des heiligen Lichts. Sie stellen Paladine und Priester. Seit der Entdeckungen durch die Forscherliga ist die neue Religion "Mysterium der Schöpfer" entstanden, eine Glaubensrichtung, welche die Titanen als Schöpfer verehrt und anbetet. Verbündete Begleiter thumb Viele Zwerge haben tierische Begleiter und die Greife sind ihr wichtigsten Verbündeten. Diese mächtigen Mischwesen wurden von den Wildhammerzwergen gezähmt und sind mit ihrem Schnabel und ihren Klauen wie die Drachen ein Schrecken der Lüfte. Aber auch am Boden können sie gefährlich werden. Die Wildhammerzwerge haben ihren Brüdern und der Allianz gezeigt wie man diese Wesen zähmt und einsetzt. Sie dienen neben Karawanen und Schiffen als wichtiger Teil in der Logistik. Die Gebirgsjäger von Dun Morogh haben sich mit den Braun- und Schwarzbären der Berge angefreundet. Diese starken und gefährlichen Wesen können mit ihren Pranken und Zähnen dem Feind gefährlich werden, sie stellen sogar einen Tauren vor eine Herausforderung. Junge Jäger bekommen zum Beginn ihrer Karriere einen jungen Bären zur Seite. Auch die stolzen Widder von Khaz Modan dienen den Zwergen. Sie lassen sich von ihnen reiten und züchten, dienen aber auch als Leder- und Nahrungsquelle. Mit ihrem Gehörn können sie durch Formationen brechen und Feinde überrennen. Die Allianz Mit den Menschen verstehen sich die Zwerge am besten. Varian Wrynn wurde von einem Zwerg ausgebildet und kam den Zwergen in der Not zu Hilfe. Seite an Seite haben und werden sie der Horde trotzen. Die Menschen schätzen die Baukunst und das Handwerk der Zwerge. Sie haben in Sturmwind sogar ein eigenes Viertel bekommen. Die Gnome sind seit Jahrhunderten mit den Zwergen befreundet. Zusammen haben sie schon große Erfindungen und Technologien entwickelt. Gemeinsam unterstützt man die Allianz mit Kriegsgerät und Belagerungswaffen. Der Anführer der Gnome hat sogar die große Ehre das Fass am Braufest anzustechen. Die Nachtelfen schätzen die Zwerge ebenfalls. Denn die Irdenen haben bereits im Krieg der Ahnen gegen die Legion gekämpft. Was die Nachtelfen stören könnte, ist der recht rüde Umgang mit der Natur. Denn die Zwerge treiben ihre Städte tief in die Natur und die Berge. Die Draenei haben ein Bündnis mit den Zwergen geschlossen. Mehr ist nicht bekannt. Die Worgen wurden von den Zwergen in der Allianz begrüßt. Zwar wirken die Werwölfe seltsam, doch ihre Kraft ist beeindruckend. Gilneas ist ein Gründungsmitglied der Allianz und die Zwerge sind den Gilneern deshalb dankbar. Die Pandaren haben den Zwergen das Leben der Mönche nähergebracht. Interaktion mit anderen Völkern Die Zwerge und ihre Ahnen, die Irdenen, haben schon immer mit anderen Völkern interagiert. Durch eine Störung in der Zeitlinie kämpften sie Seite an Seite mit den Nachtelfen und Drachen gegen die angreifende brennende Legion. Herangezogen an dieses Bündnis wurden sie von einem späteren Mitglied der Allianz, Rhonin. Mit einigen Völkern dieses Bündnisses teilen die Zwerge ihren titanischen Ursprung, Menschen und Gnome haben ebenfalls Schöpfungen der Titanen als Vorfahren. Innerhalb der Allianz haben die Zwerge in den letzten Jahren eine große Rolle gespielt. Während die Irdenen und Zwerge von Nordend, beziehungsweise Ulduar unter sich geblieben sind, reisten die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede durch die östlichen Königreich und freundeten sich mit den beiden dominanten Rassen dieser Länder an, den Menschen und den Hochelfen. Schon vor der Gründung der eigentlichen Allianz waren diese Völker verbündet. Die Menschen brachten den Zwergen die Lehren der Kirche des heiligen Lichtes nahe. Um den Handel und eine weitere Freundschaft mit diesem Volk zu garantieren, lernten die Zwerge die Allgemeinsprache und mit ihr zu schreiben. Der Begriff "Zwerg" stammte ebenfalls von den Menschen. Doch nicht nur die Menschen brachten den Zwergen etwas bei, die Zwerge teilten ihr Wissen im Umgang mit der Schmiede und der Technologie ebenfalls mit den Menschen. Der Aschenbringer etwa ist eine Schöpfung der Zwerge. Ein Gegner dieser Freundschaft war der Marshall Garithos. Vor 200 Jahren entdeckte ein Forscher der Zwerge eine Siedlung der Gnome. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass diese kleinen Wesen schon technologisch hoch entwickelt waren, während sein Volk gerade das Schießpulver entdeckt hatte. Bald kamen die beiden Völker sich näher, die Gnome unterrichteten die Zwerge im Umgang mit ihren Maschinen und gemeinsam arbeitete man an neuer. Gnomeregan wurde von beiden Völkern gemeinsam errichtet. Als die Troggs, die garstigen Verwandten der Zwerge die Stadt überfielen, boten die Zwerge den Gnomen Exil. In Tüftlerstadt arbeiteten beide Völker an einem Gegenangriff der in Operation: Gnomeregan ausartete. Im zweiten Krieg sollten sich diese vier Völker nun fest in der Allianz von Lordaeron verbünden. Im Verlaufe des Krieges schlossen sich die Nicht-Menschen diesem Pakt fest an, als sie ihre Länder in Gefahr sahen. Die Wildhammerzwerge trieben die Orcs aus ihrem Hinterland und halfen den Hochelfen und Menschen ihre Brüder von Eisenschmiede vor einem Angriff durch den Clan des blutenden Auges zu retten. So wurde der Grundstein für die heutige Allianz gelegt. Nach dem Untergang blieben die vier Völker verbündet, die Hochelfen hassen wie die Zwerge ihre verdorbenen Brüder die Blutelfen. Die Zwerge hießen Nachtelfen, Worgen und Draenei willkommen. Anführer der Zwerge Die Zwerge werden geführt vom Rat der drei Hämmer, der aus je einem Vertreter der drei großen Zwergenclans der Bronzebärte, Dunkeleisenzwerge und Wildhämmer besteht. Ragnaros wurde zwar geschlagen, doch nach seiner Rückkehr haben ihm einige der Dunkeleisenzwerge wieder die Treue geschworen. Aus diesem Grund stehen Moira und ihre "friedlichen" Dunkeleisenzwerge unter ständiger Beobachtung der beiden anderen Clans. Trotz ihrer Fehltritte bleibt die Arroganz und die Feindseligkeit von Moira ungebrochen und Muradin und Falstad warten nur auf eine Gelegenheit, um sie und ihren Clan wieder aus Eisenschmiede zu vertreiben. Berühmte Zwerge ;Bronzebärte * Datei:Icon_Magni_Bronzebart.gifMagni Bronzebart, ehemaliger König der Bronzebärte * Datei:Icon_Muradin_Bronzebart.gifMuradin Bronzebart, der amtierende König der Bronzebärte * Datei:Icon_Brann_Bronzebart.gifBrann Bronzebart, Führender Archäologe der Bronzebärte und Anführer der Forscherliga * Datei:IconKlein_Zwerg_Mann.gifHohepriester Rohan, Oberster Heiler von Eisenschmiede und Mentor von Anduin Wrynn ;Wildhämmer * Falstad Wildhammer, Anführer der Wildhämmer * Kurdran Wildhammer, der Bruder von Falstad ;Dunkeleisenzwerge * Imperator Dagran Thaurissan * Dagran Thaurissan II., Prinz der Dunkeleisenzwerge und Sohn von Imperator Dagran Thaurissan und Prinzessin Moira Bronzebart. ;Sturmlanzen * Vanndar Sturmlanze, Than und König der Sturmlanzen ;Frosterben * Yorg Sturmherz, führt die Frosterben nach dem Tod des alten Anführers en:Dwarf es:Enano fr:Nain pl:Krasnoludy Kategorie:Volk *